Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processing of medical video images.
Description of the Related Art
In imaging of a chest X-ray video image, X-rays are generated from an X-ray tube, the generated X-rays are caused to pass through a human body, and the X-rays having passed through the human body are detected by a flat panel detector (FPD), for example. A chest X-ray video image is generated to aid a medical doctor in diagnosing a patient, for example.
US 2012/0300904 A discloses a technology for processing chest X-ray video images. In the technology disclosed in the above publication, a difference value between the pixels located in the same positions in one frame image and another frame image is determined so as to detect abnormality in respiration (ventilation) or the blood flow in the chest region.
Since the lung field moves, even when the difference value between the pixels located in the same positions in one frame image and another frame image is determined, the difference value is not necessarily a difference value between pixels showing the same object, and an appropriate difference image is not necessarily generated.
This problem is also caused in a case where processing other than difference image generation is performed, or where a medical video image is generated by an imaging technology other than radiography, for example.